madtoontownfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MadToonTown/The Ultimate End series hints
If you're really struggling to figure out what's going on, or what will happen in the Ultimate End series, here are some episodes that will give you clues. The end series: The end returns Believe in the end The end of ToonTown The 10th end Junkyard Dog's end The end finale part 2 The beginning series: The End of the Beginning These are obviously some questions that need to be debated: Junkyard Dog Before Junkyard Dog died, he was encountered by a mysterious character named Mr. Happy. His personality was simply himself, determined to save ToonTown, but also in a downer mood, knowing he was about to die. In the Alternative End part 2, Junkyard Dog's personality seemed to change, compared to how it was in the End of the Beginning. He also seemed to act much different, when he encountered a ghost of a mysterious dog. Who was this dog? We don't know. But apparently this version of Junkyard Dog does. So we know, his personality changed between the time of his death, and the time he was brought back to life. The Alternative ending With the suicide of Bad Kitty, an alternative end has mysteriously been born. We do not know why, but we will soon find out. But let's look for clues. In the movie theater, Bad Kitty meets with Max, as strangers. Somehow, Bad Kitty seems to wonder if he remembers Max from somewhere... If he remembers him from his experiences with him in the CURRENT end storyline, then that means they have the ability to remember everything that REALLY happened to them. When they remember, what will happen? In our second view of the Alternative ending, Bad Kitty is in ToonTown central. Apparently in this alternative ending, ToonTown is not destroyed or ending. Bad Kitty is in a slight confrontation with Jessie, and apparently they don't know eachother in this alternative ending. Bad Kitty recieves a newspaper from a salesman, and begins to read it. His reaction is surprised, shocked, and he begins to cry. What could Bad Kitty have possibly read in the newspaper to make him react like this... The prophecy, John, and a black cat According to Chewbacca, a prophecy was born for ToonTown over 100 billion years ago. This prophecy was created by the God of ToonTown, listing 8 heroes. With our flashback, we get a glimpse of ToonTown, only 35 billion years ago. NOT 100. Apparently, there was a white cat, and a black cat. According to Mickey's knowledge, there was a toon named John who put life and existence into toontown billions of years ago. This white cat in the scene is known as John. We do not know who this black cat is YET, but he has an apparent rilvalry over him. He also claims he will someday KILL him. It doesn't make sense why he wouln't just kill him now and get it over with. If this was taken place 35 billion years ago, there were 65 billion years previous to that that we have not seen. Somehow, this rilvary built up in this time zone. Now here is a shocker. You will need to think hard in order to discover the truth beyond this quote in the Alternative end part 2. "Someday I will kill you..." "Only if you find a soul powerful enough." There will be no more discussion over this. Thanks for reading, and STAY TUNED for more episodes of the Ultimate End series! How will it end? Category:Blog posts